


Your Cuffs Wouldn’t Hurt As Much

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Arrested Bobby, Arrested Willie, Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Parent Ray Molina, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, not beta read we die like sunset curve, they are Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Bobby had a plan that fell downhill spectacularly fast. Now he just needs to fix it. And Willie is happy to help. Ray agrees to assist, with Bobby’s promise of making it up to Reggie.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Your Cuffs Wouldn’t Hurt As Much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t kill me, ‘cause i’m just the messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670663) by [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View). 



Bobby _knew_ he screwed up.

When the night started, he had a plan. Willie was a part of said plan, and the only other one that knew the details.

But the plan derailed rather quickly when they overheard a guy spewing insults and slurs about their boyfriends to his friends. Because of his nerves about his own plan, Bobby declined when Reggie asked if they could dance, so Alex offered to dance with him. So Bobby and Willie were hearing a guy spit homophobic nonsense, and he didn’t realize how wrong he was. Yes, Alex was gay and Reggie was bisexual, but they were only ever best friends. The guy didn’t notice their boyfriends behind him until after Bobby spun him around and landed the first punch on the underside of his jaw.

Now, Bobby and Willie were sitting in a holding cell. But they didn’t care about that, what they were more worried about was the look on Reggie’s face when he saw them fighting. They recognized the beginnings of his panic attack, and immediately pulled out of the fight, but it was too late. The security team of the club had already called the police and they were in cuffs before they could say anything.

“He’s gonna break up with me.” Bobby said suddenly. Sitting up against the cement wall.

“Naw, no way. That boy is too far gone for you.” Willie answered. “But man, your plan turned to hell faster than I could think of our next move.”

”Don’t remind me.” Bobby groaned, dropping his head on Willie’s shoulder. “Alex is going to kill both of us.”

Willie grimaced, “Naw, he’d have Julie do it. And considering Reggie is practically her other brother, she would.”

”Who did we call to get us out again?”

”Luke.”

”Fuck. He’ll be angry, but if he had heard those guys he would’ve thrown punches, too. So he might end up on our side.” Bobby scrubbed a hand down his face.

”You think he’s gonna go against his angel for his two dumb fuck friends?” Willie raised an eyebrow, running his hand over Bobby’s head. Bobby squeezed his eyes shut.

”We are so fucked.”

”Yes, you are.” His eyes snapped open to see Ray Molina giving the two of them a very disapproving look with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “You boys want to tell me why the hell I was woken up at midnight to my son panicking because you got in a fight?”

Bobby and Willie shared a guilty expression, before Bobby sighed, “The night didn’t exactly go as planned.” They spent a few minutes telling Ray everything, how Bobby had bribed the DJ to play a mix he’d made that consisted of the Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and Pokémon themes, how he was going to propose to Reggie, and how they overheard a guy making comments on their boyfriends, their family, and lost their tempers.

Ray sighed. “Well, let’s go. We’ll figure something out.” Both of their eyebrows shot up, “What? Did you think I was going to leave you here? I’ve already paid the fines and the guy you hit declined pressing charges, come on.”

”Thank you, Mister Molina.” They said together, correcting themselves when Ray shot them a look, “Thank you, dad.”

They followed Ray out to his car, where Alex was nervously drumming a beat into the dashboard until he saw them, rushing out and throwing his arms around both of them. “Thank god you’re okay!” He squeezed them tightly before stepping back and punching them both in the arm, “You idiots! We were worried about you!” Willie wrapped his arms around the blonde.

”I’m sorry, baby.”

Alex’s glare softened a little, “Just wait until Julie gets ahold of you two.” The two of them shared a terrified expression before they got into Ray’s car.

Ray looked at Bobby before he pulled onto the road, “So, what made you realize you wanted to marry my son?”

Bobby didn’t have to think about it, “He just feels easy to me. He’s just right, just as he is. And when he apologizes because he thinks he’s too much or too loud or too complicated or too difficult or too messy, I just want to kick the whole world’s ass for ever making him feel that way.”

When they got back to the Molina household, Julie was waiting on the porch. Luke was no where to be seen, so Bobby was hit with a guilt punch to the gut that he must have been taking care of Reggie. Bobby was afraid to make eye contact with her, her expression stone cold. “You have thirty seconds before I kill both of you and call Flynn and Carrie to help me hide the bodies.”

”That’s a joke.” They heard Carrie say, turning to see Bobby’s sister and her girlfriend coming down the driveway, “You actually have ten seconds before Flynn and I bury you alive.”

Bobby grimaced, telling the three girls and Alex what had happened. Julie let out a deep sigh, “Only you could have that happen.” She rubbed a hand across her forehead. “If Reggie doesn’t forgive you, you are both dead. Do you understand me?” Willie gripped Bobby’s shoulder.

”We understand.” He pushed Bobby forward, into the house. They hadn’t been in the living room more than a few seconds before a body slammed into Bobby.

”Oof!” He groaned as he wrapped his arms around the very familiar figure attached to him.

”I was so worried about you! There was like four of those guys!”

Bobby blinked, pulling back enough to look into Reggie’s face, “You aren’t mad?”

”Mad? Why would I be mad? It’s not like you went there with the intention of fighting someone.” He paused, “Right?”

”Oh, hell no. I had a very different plan for the night.” Reggie fingers fluttered around the bruise that had formed on Bobby’s cheek, hands running over his arms to cradle his busted knuckles. “I’m sorry we worried you, love.”

”What happened?” Reggie asked quietly. This time, Willie answered, explaining why Bobby threw the first punch, and why he was angry enough to join him. “Oh, babe.” Reggie hugged him tightly again.

”I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry you got worried, and I’m sorry we fought. I know how you feel about that.” Bobby curled his arms even tighter around his boyfriend, barely noticing the others making themselves comfortable around the room.

”So, just to be clear, we aren’t killing my stupid brother or his equally stupid best friend?” Carrie questioned.

”Please, no.” Reggie begged quietly. Bobby heard Carrie sigh, but when he glanced at her, she was wearing a fond smile. Reggie pulled back, “So, what was the plan for tonight? Cause you were definitely being weird earlier.”

Bobby looked over at Willie, who already had his phone out, playing the song that he had put together. Reggie’s eyes lit up, any trace of worry fading out to be replaced with an exhilarating happiness that Bobby would never get enough of. “This was supposed to play at the club, so that I could tell you how much I love you and all the things that you love, because they help make up who you are. Nothing about you is wrong, because all of it makes you the guy that I fell in love with on the first day of sixth grade. You’re caring, and so funny, and smarter than you give yourself credit for. I love you so much more than I thought possible for someone like me.” Bobby looked down at his ace flag combat boots, but Reggie just squeezed his hands.

”I love you exactly the way you are, babe. But why are you saying all this?”

Bobby huffed a laugh, slowly untangling his hands from Reggie’s and dropping onto one knee. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a black band, “Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me.”

Reggie dropped onto his knees in front of him, nodding frantically, “We’ve been together since seventh grade, you dork. Our eight year anniversary is next week, do you really think I’d say no?” Reggie pulled Bobby into a sweet, chaste kiss and their friends and family cheered.

”Am I the only one that finds it hilarious that this always seems to happen when one of you plans something?” Flynn asked with an amused grin.

”No, it doesn’t!” They both argued.

”Really?” Julie smirked as she leaned into Luke. “What about when Bobby tried to ask Reggie out the first time?”

Luke grinned, “You mean, when Reggie thought they were hanging out as friends and had a bi crisis when Bobby kissed him at the end when Ray got there to pick him up?”

Alex laughed, “Or how about the time Reggie planned that promposal and nearly caught Bobby’s locker and the rest of the school on fire?”

”I didn’t realize confetti was that flammable!” Reggie squeaked.

”And don’t forget when Bobby had arranged for Reggie to get a new amp, but since Reggie didn’t order one he sent the guy away, and proceeded to try to fix his _in the rain_.” Carrie added.

”Okay, so we’re terrible at planning things.” Bobby conceded. “Which is why, dear sister, you are going to help plan the wedding.” Carrie’s grin spread even wider, as she immediately launched into her thoughts on a color scheme for the two of them. Reggie just smiled and shook his head, cuddling into his fiancé.


End file.
